hollyoaks sienna kidnaps peri
by Hollyoakspage fanfics
Summary: peri feels as if her best friend nico is in danger tom gives up on the idea at first but then he wants to help peri. tom doesn't want peri to accuse sienna but when peri goes to far and sienna feels she has to shut peri up sienna kidnaps her and locks her up in annas house and thats where nico is do the girls escaped and how long is sienna intending on keeping the young girls there
1. Chapter 1

**I will write as if I am Peri Lomax**

Sienna Blake my best friends mum the psycho that kidnaped my boyfriend Tom had just drove past in a black car and I wondered where she was going Nico hadn't been in school for 3 days now I was starting to worry Patrick doesn't seem concerned but Nico is his granddaughter and siennas dad so he probably allows her to take days off school

but the pieces don't add up

* * *

><p>nico has not been in school for 3 days<p>

she was fine when she was in school

the day before she didn't turn up she was quite

sienna driving off in a black car

nico being no where to be see

* * *

><p>I feel that I have to ask someone so today in school me and tom went to see mr blake in his office<p>

we knock on the door

"come in"

tom shuts the door behind him

tom doesn't speak so I have to perk up

"mr blake where has nico been"

"she's ill if thats all you have come to ask I suggest you leave I have more important things to do than answer question about my granddaughter"

"patrick I suggest you tell me where nico really is"

"I'm phoning your mum Peri in school you address me as mr blake and if I tell you nico is ill don't question me again"

"go on then I'm not scared of you...PATRICK"

"pez stop"

"tom all I want to do is find out what patrick and sienna have done to nico"

"well peri the answer to that is nothing me and sienna haven't touched nico we wouldn't hurt her"

"prove it"

* * *

><p>07847665028 (leela)<p>

(patrick on the phone to Leela)

**hello miss Lomax I have concerns about your daughter if you would like to come up to the school as soon as possible **

**patrick what has she done **

**come up to the school i'll explain when you arrive**

**i'll be right there **

* * *

><p>"peri your mum is on her way"<p>

"pez im gonna go"

"tom please don't give up on nico"

"I know what sienna is capable of I'm not getting involved sorry pez"

"ok see you later then"

"see ya"

tom walked out of the door as leela entered

"right I wanna know what she has done"

"asking questions about nico and also thinking it is ok to call me patrick during school hours"

"peri"

"mum you have to understand nico is in danger look what sienna did to tom and dodger and what patrick did to maxine they've hurt nico and I'm gonna prove it"

"and calling mr blake patrick during school hours"

"mum he wouldn't listen to me but if i call him patrick he takes more notice"

"mr blake I'm sorry about this if mr blake says nico is ill then nico is ill ok"

"ok"

"thank you leela you can leave now"

"ok any more problems call me"

**when I arrived home mum and dad were mad at me I don't usually misbehave but i just have a gut instinct that something is wrong with nico and I will find out I just need people to help me and believe me but my only hope was tom but he'd already given up he doesn't want to get involved but what if I ask dodger he might know some thing because I couldn't just accuse sienna**


	2. Chapter 2

"mum I'm...going to see tom"

"be back before 7 then"

"ok"

**im not really going to see tom I'm going to the boat to see dodger nicos dad/uncle **

I knock on the door to the boat I can hear minnie crying

maxine answers the door with minnie in her arms

"hiya peri"

"hiya maxine is dodger in"

"well you just missed him"

"oh...where did he go"

"I tell you what come in and you can hold minnie if you like"

"ok"

"and then when dodger come back you can talk to him"

"ok"

minnie is really cute she has down syndrome but she's still a beautiful baby

"what did you want to ask dodger I might be able to help you"

"just if he knew where nico is because patrick and sienna I think they have done something to nico I wanted tom to help me but he said with sienna you know what she did to him he doesn't want to get involved and my next hope was dodger"

"ok thats strange because me and dodger were meant to see nico yesterday but sienna said she was very ill and didn't want minnie to catch it"

I hand minnie back over to maxine and then dodger enters the room

"where are my 2 beautiful girlies"

he says and smiles at maxine with minnie

"peri wants to know if you know anything about nicos whereabouts you see patrick and sienna have been acting strangely ever since nico became very ill with a sickness bug"

"peri I haven't got a clue I'm sorry"

"its ok just you know your her family and your normal so I wondered if you knew anything"

**I wonder out of the boat I guess I'm on my own no one believes me but nico is in danger all alone and I know it I stroll back home I look up to the flat that is nicos home patrick is at the window staring down at me with that evil glare of his now I walk a little faster I hate sienna and patrick and I'm going to find nico however hard it is **


	3. Chapter 3

**as I walk into my house everyone goes silent**

"why are you all so quite"

**"surprise"**

"tom"

**my wonderful boyfriend tom had came over wanting to surprise me I was so excited to see him **

"peri where did you really go cause tom came over here looking for you and you told us you were going round there so where were you I'm not going to get mad just tell me and ya mum and we'll leave it at that"

"ok I went to see dodger I wanted to know when he had last see nico I know she's in trouble and I'm going to help her and you and mum are not going to stop me and just because sienna is your friend mum she's still mental and is probably putting nico in danger right now"

"ok you do what you like"

"really"

"really peri"

"but as long as you don't put yourself in any danger because if you do i'll blame you and your dad for this ok"

"ok"

"anyway tom come with me upstairs i'll show you my new laptop"

"ok pez"

me and tom walked upstairs together I'm so lucky to have tom and I hope he feels the same about me because I love tom he was my first kiss and I hope we last like my mum and dad did they were in a relationship at the same age as me and tom but my dad did go to prison for 14 years but who cares i know they both loved each other really

me and tom walk into my room he knows how much I love the vamps because my room is covered in posters of the adorable group

"tom how come you came round to see me anyway"

"because I've changed my mind I'm going to help you find nico because she is my friend and I don't want to give up on her and secondly your my girlfriend and i don't want you getting hurt or feeling alone"

"thanks tom"

**and thats when he leaned into kiss me but before his lips touched mine we were called down for tea **

"tom peri teas ready"

"coming mum"

we go down stairs and we've got spaghetti Bolognese for dinner it was delicious

"peri im gonna go now Nancy and Darren will wonder where i am"

"see you tomorrow then tom"

"bye"

tom leaves the house

"did tom like your laptop then pez"

"yeah mum he loved it"

"good you two are just how me and your dad were back then except mum never wanted me and cam to be together but i don't mind i know how young love can feel"

"thanks mum"

**im so glad that tom has decided to help me and nico again its just we need to know how to help her and soon before anything bad happens to nico we decided I'm going round his tomorrow and we can have some us time as well as thinking of was to help nico get away from that evil mother and grandfather of hers i hope we've got it right because if we haven't we'll look dam right funny to every body in the village but we'd be so embarrassed I'm sure we've got it right we wouldn't just make this kind of stuff up as much as tom hates sienna we don't want to get her locked up for nothing but the question is if sienna has locked nico up somewhere just like she did to tom what has nico done wrong!**


	4. Chapter 4

**as i walk up the stairs to my first lesson which i science i feel my phone vibrate in my pocket its tom**

**to peri from tom**

**pez where are you I'm outside**

**science come meet me quick **

**I've just seen sienna entering**

**patricks office something **

**dodgy is going on and we**

**need to find out pez so hurry**

**love tom xxx**

"tom sorry I'm late did you really see sienna in school"

"yeah and just before she entered she told patrick it was about nico"

"sounds very dodgy"

"come on in class" said mr Roberts our science teacher

"soon enough our questions will be answered tom"

"ok pez"

**its a good job that in met lessons i sit next to tom so we can talk about finding nico **

"tom i hope we find nico soon"

"me to"

"tom peri please be quite its time for registration"

**elizabeth /**

**luke /**

**Nico _**

**Adam /**

**Bethany /**

**nathan /**

**hannah /**

**max /**

**Dani /**

**Jaidon /**

**Georgia /**

**tom /**

**peri /**

**ryan /**

**grace /**

**Callum /**

**kerri /**

**ben /**

**Maisie /**

**sam /**

**taylor /**

**zoe /**

**harry /**

**chloe /**

**taran /**

**cherry /**

**david /**

**charlotte /**

**zak /**

the only person not in was nico it was pestering me so badly now i had to go see what sienna and patrick were up to

"tom im gonna ask to go loo and see what sienna and patrick are speaking about"

"and how are you gonna do that"

"i just will ok its partner work so try get a lot done before I'm back"

"ok"

**i walk up to the teachers desk**

"sir can i go to the loo"

"be quick then tom can't do all the work"

"ok thanks"

**i rush out of the door but I'm to late sienna just walked out of patricks office and was heading for the stairs**

"SIENNA"

"peri you should be in lesson"

"I'm going to the toilet"

"well to me missy thats not what it looks like"

"don't call me missy now where is nico"

"she's at home on the sofa peri she is ill"

"no she's not now tell me"

"peri just go back to lessons now because if you don't i will tell patrick that your skipping lesson and asking questions about nico"

"sienna im not scared of you and I'm certainly not scared of patrick i will find out what you've done to nico you can't hide her for long"

"if you talk to me like that again young lady you'll be going straight where nico is"

"what at home on the sofa because I'm ill"

"peri just get back to lesson your a child you dare talk to me like that"

"ops sorry"

**and i skip off back to science i feel all grown up now because of the away i had just spoken to sienna i did like sienna but only when she took me to see the vamps she was alright before and a little after but then when she found her daughter nico it all changed id become friends with nico and then all of a sudden sienna hated me but i think that was because i was getting really close to tom but i don't know why she likes locking children up in basements and then thats when i thought**

**nico is in annas basement **


	5. Chapter 5

**i walk back into the classroom and sit down next to tom**

"you were long did you find anything out"

"yeah nico is definitely not at home because when i went out of the class i saw sienna about to go downstairs so i shouted her name she stopped then she was moaning about me skipping lesson but then i asked where nico is and then she told me she was at home on the sofa ill but then i said that i wasn't scared of her and certainly not patrick she went a little red in the race and then she said if you speak to me like that again you'll be going exactly where nico is so i was like what on the sofa ill and that was that so she isn't at home i think she is at annas house in the basement where sienna locked you up"

"you found out quite a lot"

"yeah i know"

"we will ride our bikes up to annas house if you like see if we can break into the base meant break the walls just like i did it got me out so it should get nico out"

**(rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg)**

the bell just went for the end of the day and thats when i was so disappointed with the text i had just received

**to peri from leela(mum)**

**pez im so sorry its late notice**

**but family dinner tonight **

**come straight home from**

**school sorry to wreck your **

**plans with tom **

**love mum xxx**

"tom im so sorry i can't come tonight my mum just text me some family meal I'm so sorry"

"its ok we can do it tomorrow we have all day too no school come to the dog at 1 and we will go ok bring your bike to ok see you"

"see you"

**i was walking home and i'd seen sienna for the second time that day she was locking up the flat when she glared over at me the same way patrick had do the day before**

"hi sienna"

i called over but then realised i'd made a big mistake

"hey peri"

"can i come in and see nico"

"no"

"why not I've got her a get well soon card its off me and tom"

"because i said no peri"

"please"

"i don't want you to catch her bug"

"i won't"

"you are not coming to see nico end of"

"i know she's not in there"

"no she's not and in a minute you won't be going home either"

**and before i knew it i woke up in annas basement next to nico who look pale in the face**

"peri am i glad to see you"

"im glad to see you to but we have to escape from here"

"but how"

"before you even knew sienna was your mum she locked tom in this basement for weeks he said he escaped by knocking the bricks out of the wall he used a knife to get the first out and then knocked the rest down with the fist brick"

"but how did he hide it from my mum"

"he put a poster over it like the one on that wall over there her said to sienna that he thought it looked better on this wall"

"and we can't do that she's tied us to the bed"

"we need persuade sienna to untie us"

"don't know if that will work but i guess its worth a try"

"shh siennas coming"

"peri told you didn't i"

"sienna please untie us we won't do anything just untie our hands you never tied toms hand to anything"

"you silly girl he escaped don't you remember him telling you"

"we won't promise"

"please mum my arms are hurting"

"ok then"

"peri toms certainly worried about you 10 miss calls"

"how about my mum and dad"

"mum 16 dad 14"

**sienna slowly undid the knots in the rope wrapped around nicos arms and then mine **

"mum before you go can we move the poster it looks pretty over there so when we are sleeping we can see it"

"ok then"

**sienna then took the poster off the wall and placed it on the exact wall we wanted it to be on **

"thanks mum"

"its ok sweetie"

**sienna then left**

"mission accomplished"

"anyway nico what did you do to get your mum so angry that she had to lock you up down here"

"demanding her that i wanted to go back to the care home pez I'm sick I'm a freak my uncle is my dad my mum and dad are twins"

"oh right i was demanding to know where you were and nico your not a freak and neither is sienna or dodger they didn't know they were twins they were practically split at birth"

"i guess so"

"i bet its late lets try get some sleep"

"ok"

**so we both ****curl up on the small be din annas basement I'm glad sienna untied us but now all we have to do is try to escape but first we need a knife **


	6. Chapter 6

**me and nico woke up to the sound of footsteps coming down the stair and then the door being unlocked**

"good morning I've bought you some breakfast"

"thanks mum"

"thanks sienna"

"peri they are very worried about you **tom 24 miss calls mum 40 miss calls dad 39 miss calls tegan 18 miss calls set 13 miss calls"**

"sienna please let us go we are very sorry"

"your not though you two will stay here until you learn to treat me with some respect"

"please mum"

"no"

**and that was that sienna stormed out of he door slamming it shut behind her we heard her walking back up the stairs and then the front door opening"**

"peri start checking under the bed for a knife we have a few hours before my mum comes back she will come around lunch time"

"ok"

**me and nico were searching the whole basement for a knife until in the corner where the rocking was we saw a hole in the wall nico went over to the rocking chair and looked into the hole she she pulled out a knife it looked a little chipped **

"peri I've found a knife i think its the knife tom used because its a little chipped"

"probably is"

**nico and i were chipping away at the wall for what felt like hours the same noise we hear a few hours earlier was ringing in our ears**

"quick siennas coming hide the knife and cover the wall over"

"ok"

**nico and i jumped onto the bed and then sienna walked in **

"you girls hungry I've bought you some lunch"

"very" we both said together

"good"

"mum what have we got"

"cheese and ham sandwiches"

"thanks mum"

"its ok enjoy"

"we will"

**and then sienna left **

"is this how it has been like for the 4 days you've been her without me"

"well yes but i was tied up to and my mum had to feed my she said i need to learn to give her some respect before i get to leave this place"

**we began chipping at the wall again until sienna entered the room and we quickly covered the wall with the poster **

"is chips ok for tea"

"yeah thanks sienna"

"its ok"

**sienna gave us chips on a bit of news paper but what was on the front wasn't just any old rubbish it was...**


	7. hollyoaks news of the day

_**please help us find nico blake and peri lomax**_

_**both girls are best friends nico has been missing for 5 days and peri only 1 but we think whoever took nico also took peri **_

leela lomax peris mum

please help us get the girls back the last time

peri was seen by me was before she left for

school was wearing her school clothes she is

14 years old the night before her disappearance

she insisted that nico had been locked up by her

mother and then the day after she was taken

please help us find them thank you

* * *

><p>sienna blake nicos mum<p>

I'm so upset and want my little girl back and

i would never touch the girls nico came home

from school she got changed into her white top

black and white checkered shirt and her blue jeans

she has shoulder length brown hair and she is 14

before she went to go and see dodger and maxine

she told me that she wanted to go back into care

please help find them than you

* * *

><p>cameron campbell peris dad<p>

whoever has hurt my little girl will pay if you

are reading this right now and you've seen her

then please help i just want her to be home

i've waited 14 years to see her and now i can

finally see her happy everyday but now she's

been taken away so please help find peri and

nico thank you

* * *

><p>patrick blake nicos granddad<p>

please bring nico back my daughter sienna is

devastated and all she wants is her daughter

back home and safe where she belongs

also help us find peri nicos best friend

thank you


	8. Chapter 8

"nico the news paper its about us"

"let me see"

"your mum and granddad are such liars saying they just want you to go home when really they know exactly where you"

"i know peri this is why i want go back into care my family are mad my mum and dad are twins and I'm a freak"

"if we get out of here you can't go back into care your my best friend and if you went into care then i would probably never se you again"

"I'm sorry pez but you know what my mum and patrick are like they want everything perfect and how am i perfect my parents are twins"

"i know nico but i can ask leela if she can look after you for abit just while you sort it out with sienna"

"but my mum would go mental she will never let me stay at yours and with patrick the headmaster of the school he'd probably keep me in detention and then take me straight home back to where i belong"

"can't you ask to live with dodger an maxine"

"well i don't know i guess dodger is my dad but my mum she wants maxine out of the picture but i really like maxine and i would love her to be my step mum/auntie"

"i know maxine is really nice but your mum just need to get over it you are 14 nico you can live with your mum or dad whoever you choose"

"pez you don't understand she wants me her and dodger to be one happy family"

"but he's her twin"

"exactly"

**nico began to yawn and before we knew it we were asleep but she we woke up sienna was sitting on the rocking chair and had discovered the mess that we had made to the wall and she had the news paper in her hands **

"mum your such a liar you and patrick pretending that you don't have a glue where we are when really you know exactly where me and peri are"

"nico just be quite you two thought it would work didn't you i knew exactly what your plan was do you think I'm stupid it may have worked with tom but not with you two as well i went along with it untied you and then when you asked for the poster to be moved i knew that peri came up with the same idea as tom you two are not leaving for a long time so get use to it"

"please mum I'm sorry"

"shut up you don't mean it"

**and then sienna slapped nico **

"sienna why did you slap nico"

"she deserved it"

"mum what are you going to do with the wall"

"fix it so you can't escape you silly girl"

"mum I'm sorry"

**sienna walked out of the room and went back upstairs i guess it was to get something to cover the wall with our plan was ruined now how could we escape but we suffered consequences for trying to escape we had no breakfast**

"nico what are we going to do now"

"i don't know pez we need to think of something good something my mum won't find out about"

**sienna came back down and hammered a piece of wood onto the hole we had made in the wall **

"there looks brand new"

"no it doesn't"

"peri i am sick of the way you talk to me"

"oh erm...im sorry"

"yes you should be"

"please mum let us out we've been here long enough"

"nico i have told you not until you learn to respect me"

**sienna walked out there was no way to escape we had to learn to respect sienna but how long will it take for her to believe that we respect her there must be another way to escape the only question though is how we haven't got any other way except trying to escape through the door **


	9. Chapter 9

"nico wake up"

"pez I'm awake its... 2 in the morning pez"

**nico said as she looked up at the clock on the wall above our bed**

"exactly"

"what do you mean"

"well we can try break down the door"

"what in and walk home in the dark"

"hide and then when sienna goes down to the basement we run out of the front door and then were free"

"thats a good plan but what if my mum catches us she'll lock us up for even longer"

"nico its worth a try"

"and if we get home were going straight to yours and getting my mum put in a mental home where she belongs"

"ok then and if you want i will ask if you can like come for a little holiday at mine"

"sure"

**nico and i were kicking at the door trying to get it open and thats when i thought about the hair grip that was in my hair**

"nico we can pick the lock with my hair grip"

"peri why didn't we think of this before"

"i don't know"

**i handed the grip to nico and she sat there trying to pick the lock it was 6am and we had nearly given up but then the door clicked open **

"peri were free"

**we ran up the stairs and ran into the main hall as we reached the front door nico grabbed hold of the handle swung the door open and we ran outside it was so good to see the real light and be able to feel the cold breeze on our faces it pushed our hair back as we ran**

"nico isn't this great"

"it sure is"

"nico hide your mums just pulled up onto the drive way"

**so we hid behind the wall as sienna walked up to the big house and unlocked the door she had left her bag in the car so we were in look surly thats where she kept our mobile phones we needed to get help **

**sienna had now entered the house we ran over to the car but it was locked but nico had remembered that sienna keeps her keys under the mat outside the flat so maybe she had hid the keys under annas mat this time**

**nico slowly crept to the front door lifted up the mat we were in luck siennas car keys were there also the keys to the flat we ran over to the car we opened it and pulled siennas bag out of the car we searched and searched we had almost give-up and were about to just run when i heard a beeping noise coming from the back seat it sounded like my ring tone i picked up the phone and answered it**

_**(on the phone to leela)**_

_**peri**_

_**mum**_

_**are you ok is nico with you**_

_**yes I'm fine and so is nico we are at annas house you need to hurry we escaped the basement sienna is inside and if you don't hurry she"ll lock us up again**_

_**peri I'm on my way just hide ok**_

_**ok **_

_**(call ended)**_

"was that leela"

"yeah and she's coming to get us so hide"

"ok"

**it had been 20 minutes by now why was sienna still inside the house and then leelas car pulled up **

"girls jump in"

"coming"

**we both jumped in the back of the car when sienna rushed out of the house she had realised that we escaped she followed us all the way home but my mum had already called for the police to come to the lomax house for when we arrived home **

"mum can nico stay with us for bit"

"of course she can i don't want her with sienna a minute longer"

"thanks mum"

"thanks leela"

"its ok"

**we arrived home we both ran up the stairs and opened the door to the flat sienna was arrested for kidnaping me and nico and my dad went round to nicos to get her some stuff **

**he got her favourite clothes which was lucky **

**her laptop and earphones**

**some shoes about 3 pairs **

**some pyjamas **

**her school stuff (bag and clothes)**

**he had just arrived home **

"sorry i couldn't get everything"

"its ok cameron thanks for having me here"

"its a pleasure"

"i tell you what i'll take you two shopping later"

"ok thanks dad"

"and i will let you both choose a new duvet cover each"

"thanks cameron"

**so far nico has stayed for 3 months and we had so much fun it feels as like we are sisters cameron and leela treated her just like they treated me and we were like a proper little family i hope she can stay forever but sienna will be getting out soon and will want nico back but i hope mum and dad can adopt her were like sisters but we're still the best of friends **


End file.
